Harry Potter and the Power of Love
by KimmyBart88
Summary: It’s the summer before sixth year and Harry finds out what it means to feel loved. He also has to finds out about new powers that have come to him and his friends and has to learn how to control them before the final battle. ABANDONED EMAIL ME FOR ANSWERS
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi, my name is Kimmy_Bart88 but you all can call me Kimmy. I just want to say that this is my first ever story and I am a bit nervous. I know that am not that good but I hope to get better along the way so I hope that you will review and be honest I like honest people. I hope that you will enjoy it.

Summary: It's the summer before sixth year and Harry finds out what it means to feel loved. He also has to finds out about new powers that have come to him and his friends and has to learn how to control them before the final battle.

Couples: HHR, RW/LL, and maybe more throughout the story am not sure yet.

Harry Potter and the Power of Love

Chapter 1: Back to the Dursleys

It was a warm summer's night on Pivet Drive and all the residents of the street were asleep in their homes accept in one house. In a small bedroom in the back of the house hidden away from the rest of the street was a young man. This young man was sat hunched over a small desk with a small lamp as the only source of light in the room. He was reading a book that wasn't an ordinary book you would find it any book shops near you at all, because this book was full of magical spells. This young man wasn't just any young man for you see he is none other than Harry Potter The-boy-Who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world.

Harry Potter was reading a book that Hedwig, his pet owl and only friend in Pivet Drive, had just delivered to him from one of his friend from school, Rose Carter; she only arrived last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger one of his other best friends had taken Rose under her wing and has shown her around the school and introduced her to Harry and Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend, they all became fast friends and soon it became known at Hogwarts that it wasn't the Griffyindor Trio" any more but "the Griffyindor Four". Rose fitted in great with them all because she loved books and studying as much as Hermione and she loved Quiddicth as much as Ron and Harry and she became a Chaser last year too.

Harry pulled away from his book and sat back stretching his back, as he had been hunched over for a few hours, and looked at the time which read 11.45am. He sighed and looked back on his desk were a small calendar sat and noticed the date and said to himself "only 2 more days to go till I can get outta here and see my friends and Sirius again". As he found in a letter from his headmaster that he was going to Grimmould Place before school again this summer.

Harry stood up and walked over to his bed and laid down knowing that he needed to get some sleep. So he got comfortable and soon sleep claimed and for the first time in a long time Harry had a peaceful night's sleep without nightmares and dreamed about a certain back at school that he could wait to see again. What Harry didn't is what this year held for him and his friends.

Harry woke up the next morning at 6.00am and started his normal routine that he started last summer, he did push ups and stomach crouches and many other exercises and once he was dressed in his shorts and t-shirt he went downstairs and went running he did about 8 miles and he notice that he wasn't even out of breath anymore. He went back up to his room and got changed after having a quick shower before the Dursleys got up. Once he was showered and dressed he went downstairs and started breakfast and as soon as he was putting it on the plates his uncle Vernon came and started to eat. As Harry was washing the dishes he decided to let his uncle know that he would be leaving in a couple of days.

"Uncle Vernon I just want to let you know that i will be leaving in a couple of days to go stay my friends before school". Said Harry

"Fine at least it will get you and you freaky little things away from my home" replied uncle Vernon.

Harry just sigh he knew that he would get any other reply than that so Harry just left it at that and went upstairs to his room. On his way up he saw his beach whale of a cousin who pushed Harry out the way trying to get to the kitchen for the food. Harry just rolled his and walked into his room to read some more of his book and hoping that the next two days won't take too long to pass.

A/N: I know that it's not very good but it will get better I promise. Please read and review I want to know what u think and if u have any ideas i will be happy to hear them. X x X x


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey Sorry for not updating for a while, but I have just moved house and didn't have the internet. But I am back online now as you can see and am going to try and update every week or two. Thanks for Waiting for me.

**Chapter 2: Hone Sweet Home **

Finally the day had arrived for Harry to leave the Dersleys and go to Grimould Place. He couldn't wait to see his friends and family again and for some reason he couldn't wait to see Hermione again. Harry shook his head and started packing his things in his trunk. Once his things were packed he waited and read his book from Rose.

A few hours later he heard a knock on the front door and jumped up and ran down the stairs and got to the door before his relatives did, he pulled opened the door and there stood Remus Lupin, his Defence against the dark arts Professor From his third year and his godfathers Best Friend, Harry smiled "Professor Lupin it's great to see you again, how have u been?".

"Harry it's wonderful to see you too, I have been fine, and how many times have I told you to call me Remus I am not you Professor anymore" Replied Remus with a smile on his face.

Harry just smiled and said "sorry I guess it's kind of hard to. But I promise I will try and remember, I have got my things packed so I will go get it and we can be on our way." With that Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his things. Once he was back downstairs Remus smiled and grab Harry trunk and started out the door.

When they both got a fair distance away from the Dursley's, Harry turned to Remus and ask "how are we getting there?"

"We are going by car just give me a second and we will be on our way" with that said Remus pulled his wand out from his pocket and waved it, he looked at Harry with a huge grin which in turn made Harry feel a bit nervous _I mean come on anyone would being in the presents of a former Marauder with a grin like that on his face_ thought Harry.

After a few minutes Harry was brought out of this thoughts when a car pulled up in front of them, Harry bent down to looking the window and what he saw made him smile, there sat in the driver's seat was Bill Weasley, Ron oldest Brother, and sat in the back was Harry's Godfather Sirus Black. Harry smiled and climbed into the back and tackled Sirus with a hug while Remus with Bill's Help Loaded Harry's things into the trunk of the car.

Once everything was loaded they set off to their destination while Harry filled everyone in about his summer. What they didn't know was that they were being followed and it was extra security from Dumbledore.

AN: so what do you think good, bad let know what you think and I am trying my hardest here but give me a chance as this is y first ever Fic please review


End file.
